The present invention is directed to a vehicle comprising an alkali silicate solution and an organic interpolymer latex and coatings therefrom, which possess unusual adhesion to any type of substrate commonly encountered in coating applications. The vehicles of the present invention have excellent package stability and film forming properties, and the coating compositions made by pigmenting with high loadings of zinc dust impart the same excellent corrosion resistance associated with the prior art zinc-rich inorganic coatings.
Heretofore, the prior art zinc-rich inorganic coatings had poor adhesion to metallic substrates unless the surface was properly prepared by sandblasting the surface free of all contaminants, such as, rust and mill scale. Such prior art zinc-rich inorganic coatings are illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,180,746 and 3,130,061. Other prior art considered with respect to the present invention is represented by the following listed U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,476,967, 2,767,153, 2,795,564, 2,897,182, 2,980,652, 3,231,535, 3,231,537, 3,261,796, 3,261,797, and 3,261,799.